


Scream Queens season 3

by Devster06



Category: Scream Queens (TV 2015)
Genre: Other, Ryan Murphy - Freeform, Scream Queens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devster06/pseuds/Devster06
Summary: It has been some time since the last Red Devil/ Green Meanie attack at Dean Munch's hospital and Kappa Kappa Tau. Chanel has moved on into the famous life that waited for her. Everyone has their own destinies. But what they don't know is something is in store for them. But this time, they need Zayday's brains to actually solve this one. Each setting from the first two seasons have a connection to the mystery. But one new setting is going to be revealed. Survival of the Bitchiest.*If you have anything you want to happen in the chapters, don't be afraid to comment! :)*





	Scream Queens season 3

Typing Btw


End file.
